A Cat Story
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Nudge is a highschool girl who, like a lot her age, is questioning her sexuality. One day, she dreams about a girl and decides to take a chance. My first Yuri oneshot.


Silver:(Reads stories)…Why the hell don't I have any Yuri stories?

A Cat Story

Warning(S): Sex, Yuri, Unrealism

'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

(N-Pov)

Ever since I entered puberty, I've heard the word 'lesbian'. Ever since I found out what that was, I've wondered what having sex with another girl would be like.

I started to look at other girls the way guys look at me. The nice hips I swung. The big plump breasts I carried. I saw why boys wanted to get under my pants. So I let a few fuck me. I didn't like it.

It was good. But from what I've heard about sex, it wasn't great. I gave my virginity to a good friend who was also a virgin. I knew he wouldn't go around bragging, 'I'm Gazzy! And I just fucked Nudge!'

He was never all that confident in himself until he got laid. It benefited his motivation to join the school robotics club and football team at the same time. But, what about me?

I had sex with one person who made me cum once. Maybe it was just Gazzy. So I hooked up with a school hot-throb, Fang. He wasted no time having sex with me. He was a great lover. I even came four times in one round. But…it didn't leave me craving for more or horny.

We broke up so he could focus on sports. About three months later, I saw a guy named Iggy. Needless to say, we ended up doing it to. This pervert turned my pussy inside out whenever he got the chance! He wasn't Fang, but he managed to slap my ass afterword and get away with it.

He was too much of a horn-dog. All I was, was a fuck buddy to his ass. Eventually, I gave up on men.

I mean, something about having a man's chest and arms around me were unsatisfying. Even when I was rocked into multiple orgasms and screamed my head off didn't give me the feeling of more than sex. Sex was good. Just the felling of a man wasn't…romantic.

!

One day I was hit on by a girl in the locker room at school. Not knowing how, I flirted right back. At first I thought she was just playing with me. But, sure enough, the flirting turned into innuendos.

We ended up making out during passing period. I mean a real make out session! Tongues swirling, and having our breasts pressing against one another turned me on. The expression this girl wore made me so horny. I just…couldn't contain myself!

I fell in love with just a kiss. Her hands touching my cheeks. Her fingers squeezing my ass. Our bodies were just in a hot frenzy. There was just one problem: the last gay couple that was found out, got jumped under the bleachers.

!

All during class, I played with myself. It was easy to hide it since I was in the back corner of the class and people would have to look back at me.

My legs crossed and panties taken off during my bathroom break. I prodded my clit under my booty shorts. Using a pencil, I poked at my folds rapidly shifting up and down. My pussy was electrifying!

I wanted that girl so bad! I could only imagine having that long tongue inside me! Oh God! I could barely keep from cumming!

Faster and faster I pushed inside through the fabric! I was starting show signs of masturbation. Breathing heavily and eye lids lazily closing, I was about to release.

I did. I let out a groan as my juices wasted against the table. It was like wetting yourself: sweet relief while trying to hide the shame.

!

I got up and grabbed the bathroom pass. Desperately, I dashed to the bathroom and jumped into a stall. Taking my soaked shorts off, I was bare naked from the waist down feverishly fucking myself!

My fingers spread out with each reentry! My walls clamping down on them giving me even more pleasure! The sound of my wet cunt leaking out was echoing! Oh God! Man or woman, the first person to see me would get their brains fucked out!

"Excuse me?" a voice said. "Can I help you out?" It was another girl! Oh man! I forgot about that!

"No thanks! I'm fine!" I lied.

"Masturbating are we?" she asked.

"…Yeah." I said squeamishly.

"Don't worry," a vibrating sound came on, "so am I. I tend to lock the door but I saw a fine ass I couldn't get out my head and forgot. You too?"

"Yes." Blushing, as much as I could with my dark skin.

"Would you kindly go lock the door?" I left the stall and did as I was asked. As I turned around, I was faced with the girl who I was touching myself too.

"Hey Nudge." She greeted with a slutty tone.

Stuttering, "Hi…so you were doing…vibrator…for me?" She didn't answer. All the girl did was kiss me while stripping my top and bra off! Her hands grasped my jugs while flicking the nipples.

I was but naked in a high school bathroom breasts feeding a girl who I meet this morning! Yeah, I've always cut to the chase about sex. But at least I counted them as my boyfriends!

"So Nudge." She slid her hand up to neck letting her thumb play with my cheek, "you want the dildo or do you want me to eat you out?" She's fast to! Thank you lord!

"I don't know." I panted with her still fondling my tits. "I've never been with a girl so I'm all yours."

"Wow, how shallow."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanna make love to you Nudge." My body laid down on the counter. Looking across my toned body, I saw my current girlfriend place herself at my vagina. "So as lovers, I wanna know what you want as my girlfriend and not some fuck buddy." Nobody has ever asked me that! Not one man has wanted to pleasure me. It was all for them and how long they could plow into me for. I think I wanted to cry.

I smiled, "I want you…to pleasure me until I shout your name. Do what the boys couldn't and give me reasons to come back. Let me fall in love with you."

"Eye-eye mistress!" Just like that, her tongue danced inside my pussy! After cumming twice already, she has plenty of room.

It was like a fire raging inside my chest! The ecstasy building with the circling of her mouth in me. I've never felt like this!

Slurping and moaning into my tunnel left me moaning. The only thing that was the same was me acting as the catcher! This girl's a master of sex!

I couldn't hold it in anymore! Her bobbing head and holy mouth left me unable to take anymore!

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! CUMMING! GWHAAAAAA!"

For a third time, my pussy juices squirted out. She let it spray all over her face and chest. My essence bathed the woman's person.

"You taste so good!" she praised. "Now it's my turn."

!

On my back, I was eating a woman out for the first time ever. My girlfriend was on top grinding my mouth cowgirl style. Her boobs bounced for my enjoyment as her vibrating friend ravaged my pussy.

"Oh God!" she said, "Deeper Nudge!" I stuck my tongue out inside as far as it could go licking her walls like candy.

"Nudge! Nudge!" she chanted. Her pussy was tightening in on me as was mine around the dildo.

Eyes half open and mouth agape, she was on the edge. I started to pinch and rotate her clit forcing her to yell my name!

"NUDGE!" This is what another woman taste like? It's…so good! Finally, my thirst for a love has been granted!

I came taking in my lovers juices. She got me to cum four times today! Two of which she didn't even touch me!

This toy still pulsed inside me after my orgasm. The girl fell over onto my body ground still gasping from the length of her release. We laid on top of each other taking in our accomplishment.

!

It's the new school year! All summer long, I became an animal continuously fucking my partner. I was gay and proud to be gay! For the first time in my short life, I was content with my love life!

We just had one set back. Whenever we were in public, there's no display of affection. No kissing, no groping, no dirty talk, we acted like close friends.

That was until, we walked to school together.

"Hey Nudge honey!" my girlfriend called. It was followed by a smack on my ass! She just claimed me as hers in front of the entire school!

The first thing I heard was every girl in a 50 foot radius whisper and gossip. Could I honestly confirm I was a lesbian? In front of the entire school like this?

I faced my wife, dipped her into a juicy kiss in front of everybody! Bringing her back up, "Hey dear!" I made sure to interlock arms and head to class with her.

The girl who brought me out of the closet.

The person who turned me into a true woman.

The lady who loves me like no one else ever has.

"You ready for class Nudge?" my pride and joy asked.

I smiled back, "Sure thing…Angel."

END

Wire: Well, that was different from what I normally do. You know, hardcore erotic stories. But I figured I should make a yuri story not because of my perversion. I wanted to make a true romantic one shot…with some perversion.

Keep on fighting my homosexual homeboys and girls!


End file.
